The Thorns of a Cactus
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Poor Cactuskit, she's born into a world outside of Warriors. A legendary cat visits her and tells her about her destiny. Boulder tells her about a mysterious Clan that use to live alongside TreeClan, OceanClan, and RockClan: VolcanoClan. Their founder vanished in StarClan and its up to Cactuskit to make sure time doesn't repeat itself: the time of she-cat enslavement is among us.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thank you everyone who submitted cats on my forum! You can still do so! :) Here is the prologue and alliances. Please enjoy The Thorns of a Cactus.**

_Prologue_

The star's twinkled above the high cliff points in RockClan. The full moon blazed high in the sky on the night of the gathering. The moons light turned the sands silver and the cactus' the covered the terrain pale. An old black and ginger patched she-cat sat in a small den with two other elders. One with fur as black as a crows feathers and one with a pelt as gold as the suns rays. Small squeals sounded from outside the den and the black and ginger patched she-cats ears angled to the source of the sound. "Skink-kit, Lizardkit, and Geckokit, come on out. There's no need to sneak around. A hunting wolf could here you all the way in TreeClan territory." she whispered, making sure not to desturb the sleeping elders beside her.

A small tom kit with light brown fur and and a silver-tipped tail revealed himself, following a speckled she-kit, and a dark grey she-kit. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up." the light brown tom known as Skink-kit meowed quietly.

The black and ginger she-cat purred a rusty purr, "Don't worry young-ones. I wasn't asleep. I was looking at the stars."

The small, timid speckled grey she-cat stepped forward and whispered, "Why?"

The older she-cat looked down at her with bright green eyes. "One of these days, we will all be our own star in the sky." she purred as she rasped her tongue over the small she-cats head.

"Why?" the she-cat asked as she cocked her head.

"Because thats where cats go when they die, duh!" the other grey she-cat meowed boldly.

The elder stifled a rusty purr and meowed, "You're right. Aren't you three Duststorm and Quailfeather's kits?"

"Yes! I'm Skink-kit, after the yucky lizard thing." The light brown tom meowed with his chest puffed out.

"I'm Geckokit. And this is Lizardkit." the speckled grey she-cat meowed.

"I see. Good names for three rambunctious kits." she purred as she wrapped her tail over her paws.

"Why is your fur so spiky?" Geckokit asked as she wrinkled up her nose.

The elderly she-cat meowed, "I was born with fur as spiky as a cactus' thorns."

"Oh! You're that cat that was part of that prophecy!" Skink-kit yowled.

"Hush! Don't wake anyone up!" the black and ginger she-cat warned. "I guess you could say that."

Lizardkits's tiny jaws parted in an enormous yawn and Geckokit looked as if she were about to fall over with sleep. The elder purred as Skink-kit flew forward, but she caught him with her unusually long, spiky tail. "You three better run off before Quilfeather returns from the gathering. I'll tell you the story in the morning, young ones." she whispered and shooed the three kits away.

As soon as the three kits hindquarters vanished through the den, the she-cat returned her green gaze back to the stars. They twinkled and revealed nothing. "Such ashame." she murmured as she rested her head down on her paws.

Darkness took over her dull, emerald gaze. Her breathing slowed and a cat with dark brown tabby tom appeared with stars sparkling in his pelt. "Come, my dear." he purred with a flick of his tail.

"Darkwater? Is that you?" she meowed.

"Yes, my dear. Your clanmates are waiting for you." he purred with a flick of his tail again.

"I promised those kits I'd tell them a story in the morning." she wailed quietly.

"At least they had the pleasure to meet the great Cactus-" he was cut short by the mew of another cat.

"Come, Darkwater." a voice meowed.

"Just follow me." he meowed to the black and ginger she-cat.

She stood and turned to look down at her body. She hated leaving her life behind, but she knew she had a great after-life ahead of her. With reluctance, she padded after her mate with an unusually long, flicking tail.

_Alliances_

**RockClan**

LEADER: Cliffstar- dark brown tom with white dash on chest and crisp green eyes

DEPUTY: Brackenfoot- dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes (Darkpaw)

MEDICINE-CAT: Sandfur- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes (Petalbloom- calico she-cat with emerald-green eyes)

WARRIORS: Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Eagletalon- dark brown tom with white paws and tail-tip and yellow eyes

Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with sharp claws

Sandwhisker- small sand colored tom with green eyes (Silverpaw)

Robinwing- deep ginger she-cat with green eyes (Hawkpaw)

Gorseclaw- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverdream- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Sunspirit- golden she-cat with white forepaws and blue eyes

Jayflight- grey tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Blacknight- jet black tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Hollowbranch- large, black tom with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes

Rosedance- creamy she-cat with light brown forepaws and tail-tip

APPRENTICES: Hawkpaw- pretty grey she-cat with light brown tabby markings and black hind legs with light blue eyes tinted with grey

Silverpaw- a silver she cat with black dapples over body and green eyes

Darkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with two white forepaws and blue eyes

QUEENS: Rabbittail- pretty light brown she-cat with a stubby white tail (Mother to Brackenfoot's kits: Cactuskit- black and ginger patched she-cat with white muzzle and paws and green eyes and Splashkit- black she kit, blue green eyes and a fluffy tail)

Hareleap- light and dark brown she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Fireclaw's kits)

ELDERS: Lillyfur- is a light grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Pebbletooth- frail, light brown tabby tom with blind, blue eyes

**A/N: It's a little boring, but I PROMISE it will get better! ARE YOU READY!? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

A tiny black and ginger she-cat swung from the jaws of a queen. "Take her. I can't look after her anymore." A black she-cat growled as she set the kit down on the ground hard.

"What are you saying, Shade?" a dark ginger tom growled.

The she-cat rolled her eyes and snapped, "Take her to the Clans with you! I don't want her!"

The dark ginger tom stared after her in pure disbelief. He stared down at the tiny kit and studied her. She had meshed black and ginger fur with white paws and muzzle and an unusually long tail. The dark ginger tom curled his lip the shook his head when the tiny kit wailed loudly. "Come one, small one. I'll take you to RockClan." he meowed as he picked her up by her already soar scruff.

...

"Rabbittail, why do we have to look after this strange cat?" a voice sounded. "She hasnt even opened her eyes!"

"Hush, Fireclaw said he found her. We're going to look after her." the queen snapped impaintently just before she nuzzled the small, spike-furred she-cat. "Come on, Cactuskit, open your eyes."

"Yeah, Cactuskit, don't you want to see the world?" the tiny squeak sounded again.

Cactuskit moved around blindly but was prodded by the tiny kit beside her. With reluctance, she stretched open her eyes to see the bright shafts of light glistening at the end of a dark den. "Oh, Cactuskit, your eyes are gorgeous!" a light brown she-cat with a stubby white tail purred.

Cactuskit stretched up onto her paws. Her legs were shaky as she stood and came to star into the aqua gaze of a small black kit. "Hi, I'm Splashkit!" Splashkit yelled.

Cactuskit flattened her ears at the sound of the obnoxious she-cats voice. "Nice to meet you. Are you my littermate?"she asked with a cock of her tiny head.

The light brown queen's eyes glittered with worry then she said, "I guess you could say that dear. I'm Rabbittail."

"Hello, Rabbittail." Cactuskit squeaked with delight.

"Come on, Cactuskit! Let's go see the camp!" Splashkit squealed with excitement.

Cactuskit stared at the black kit with narrowed eyes. Why was she so loud? Cactuskit sighed then followed her sister with reluctance. "Be careful!" Rabbittail called after them.

The moment Cactuskit stepped into the bright light, her eyes went black and she shook her head with irritation. "Don't worry, you'll get use to the sun!" Splashkit called from a few tail lengths away.

Once her emerald vision got use to the suns light, she saw Splashkit beckoning her with her tail. Full of energy, Cactuskit immediately started running. But soon, something tripped her up and she fell right on her face. Offgh!

"Hey, kits, be careful!" a some-what deep voice warned.

Cactuskit opened her eyes to see the tip of her tail in front of her nose. She hissed with sudden irritation as she tried to stand up but stumbled back to the dusty ground. The muffles of laughs and purrs sounded through the camp. Cactuskit's fur grew hot with embarrassment until another cat helped her up. Her fur was now hot with pure rage. "What did you do that for? I almost had myself up!" she snapped at the cat.

A dark brown tom stood in front of her with white forepaws and blue eyes. "Sorry, Cactuskit. I was just trying to help." he meowed with a shrug.

Cactuskit watched the tom pad away. How dare he do that? Now everyone would be talking about how the helpless Cactuskit was helped up by an apprentice. "Err.. Maybe you should go back to the nursery." Splashkit whispered to her then scampered away to another den.

Cactuskit lowered her head and began to pad back to where she came from. Her paws ached from running and her chin was scraped from the hard ground. Her littermate abandoned her and her Clan makes fun of her. What did she do to deserve that? "Kittypet." a snarl sounded from a large black and brown tabby tom.

"Rouge." a hiss came from a light brown tom.

Cactuskit's belly felt sick. Why would her clanmates talk to her like this? What did she do to deserve such behavior? Cactuskit raised her tail and ran as fast as she could to the nursery. She nearly crashed into Rabbittail when she was getting up from her nest. "What's wrong, Cactuskit?" she asked with a worried amber gaze.

"Nothing," she wailed as she laid down in her nest again.

"Hareleap, will you watch Cactuskit while I go have a talk with some of our warriors?" Rabbittail growled to a neighboring queen.

"What? StarClan no! I'm not watching over some rouge's kit!" she hissed fiercely.

"What? She's just a kit! She's probably nothing like her mother!" Rabbittail growled defensively.

Hareleap lifted her muzzle and growled, "Fine. But hurry back, I won't watch her for long."

As soon as Cactuskit's mother left, she glanced at Hareleap slightly through the corner of her eye. "Keep your eyes away from me, rouge! I don't trust you for one bit!" she snapped.

Cactuskit laid her head down on the soft moss and closed her eyes. Rouge? Trust her? Where was all this coming from? She had only just opened her eyes today!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Let's get me to 10 so I can post the next chapter? I think that's fair! So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, sorry for such a long update! School has been kicking my butt! Haha well, here's Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter Two_

The crisp, warm air of summer warmed the rock terrain in the RockClan camp. Her orange and black meshed fur was warmed by the sun's bright rays as she basked on a rock with Rabbittail and Splashkit. Cactuskit's spiky fur ruffled as a warm breeze swept through the camp clearing. Cactuskit narrowed her eyes when she saw Hareleap come out of the nursery with her three kits, Briarkit, Alderkit, Thistlekit. Cactuskit saw that Thistlekit's fur was almost as spiky as hers, but his was long and ginger. Alderkit was a dark brown tabby tom and Briarkit was almost an exact replica of Hareleap, minus her warm green eyes.

Ever since the day her Clan outcasted at her, she's avoided everyone's contact, except for Rabbittail and occasionally Splashkit. Cactuskit flicked her unusually long tail and flicked her emerald gaze toward the apprentices den. Ivy stretched up the flat rock that laid on top of a large boulder. One day, I'll prove everyone wrong! I'll be the best warrior RockClan has ever seen, she thought briefly before she felt Rabbittail stir beside her. "You two go back to the nursery where Silverdream can keep an eye on you. I'm going to join a patrol along the twoleg border." she purred as she licked each kit in between the ears before she padded off to join Gorseclaw, Silverdreams mate, and Robinwing and her apprentice, Hawkpaw.

Cactuskit felt the eyes of Hawkpaw, ever since Darkpaw had been spending more time with her, Hawkpaw had grown angry. Cactuskit flicked her ears irritably and began to pad away toward the nursery where Silverdream sat. The beautiful silver she-cat saw just outside the den, rubbing her back against the ivy that stretches up the walls. Her large swollen belly suggested that Cactuskit and her sister would have even more denmates. Briarkit, Alderkit, and Thistlekit were three moons younger than Cactuskit and Splashkit, making them the eldest of the kits. In just one moon, Cactuskit and Splashkit would join the other apprentices in their den. Her fur quivered with anxiousness and happiness when the thought entered her mind. She turned to enter the den, but was spit at by Silverdream. Cactuskit was use to this reaction from her clanmates, but simply flicked her long tail toward the queen.

When she settled into her cozy moss nest, she wrapped her tail around her paws and over her nose. Her prickly fur brushed against her nose, causing her to sneeze. Slowly, but easily, she fell into a deep sleep.

Her eyes snapped open to see a dark grey tom with green eyes standing in front of her. Compared to her puny size, he stretched above her defiantly with nothing reflecting in his gaze. "Greetings, young Cactuskit." he boomed.

Cactuskit widened her gaze and looked around. Where was she? Tall trees stretched above her head and stars gleamed in the purple and navy blue meshed sky. The air was warm and welcoming. She felt...safe and relaxed. She stared up at the dark grey tom and asked, "How did you know my name? And who are you?"

The toms green eyes gleamed. "It's not important who I am, but who you are." he rumbled as he flicked his grey tail.

Cactuskit cocked her head and murmured, "Well that doesn't help me."

"Your clanmates don't respect you, right?" he asked with his green gaze burning into her pelt.

"R-right." she stammered. How did he know so much about her?

The tom rose to his large paws and meowed, "Then you must prove to them who you are. Show them you are a cat, just like they are."

"Well, I'm obviously a cat." Cactuskit shrugged.

The tom snorted. "Back in my day, she-cats weren't respected for their abilities. They were used for hunting and making sure the Clan remained large, nothing else."

Cactuskit's fur bristled. "Well that's not fair!" she hissed irritably.

The tom nodded gravely, "One cat made a name for she-cats. A cat with fur that burned with the sun. The days of she-cat slavery are coming back to the Clans. A cat with thorns must stand up for whats right and must make sure time doesn't repeat itself."

Cactuskit shook her head at all the information that was fed to her. "What are you talking about?" she meowed slowly to the tom.

"My name is Boulder, I am the founder of RockClan. I will visit you often, now, go back to your Clan. Soon, you will start your training." the grey tom meowed as his grey-starry pelt began to vanish.

Cactuskit was left alone with her spiky black and ginger meshed fur on end. Soon, she was engulfed by darkness.

She sleepily opened her eyes to see Splashkit's blue eyes glittered at her. "What, Splashkit?" she mumbled.

"Let's go exploring! Rabbittail is still out! We should track her and show all the warriors how great our skills are!" she yowled.

Cactuskit covered her ears with her paws. "All the warriors will know our plans now since you just yowled them at the top of your lungs." she grumbled.

Splashkit's black tail drooped. "Oh.." she whispered.

Cactuskit rolled her eyes. "Come on, if we're quiet, we may be able to get away." she whispered

Splashkit's tail rose again, but it soon dropped when a sudden shriek sounded off the rock walls. Cactuskit leaped to her paws and bounded out of the nursery with her tail high. She starred into the clearing as two warriors and an apprentice filed in. On the back of Gorseclaw was the limp body of a light brown she-cat. Cactuskit's fur rose when she recognized Rabbittail. She felt Splashkit stiffen beside her as they laid their mother on the ground. Together, they bounded up to their motionless mother. Cactuskit looked up at Gorseclaw and croaked, "What happened?"

"A bear attacked us while we were patrolling. Rabbittail saved Hawkpaw's life, she died a true warrior's death." Robinwing answered for him when he shivered and rolled his eyes.

Cactuskit felt her blood run cold when a warrior in the back growled, "One she-cat lost isn't as big of a deal as one tom lost. She-cats are weak as the toms remain strong."

Cactuskit focused her gaze and made out the black and brown stripped pelt of the tom who sneered at her moons ago. Hollowbranch.

**A/N: Again, sorry for such a long update, but school has been kicking my butt! Haha so expect an update every few days! Thanks for all the reviews but keep reviewing!**

**Also, if you love my three stories about RockClan, OceanClan, and TreeClan you'll LOVE Dawn of the Great Lake Clans! Wanna know why? 'Cause it's about THESE Clans! So go check it out and REVIEW!**

**So you know what I do right? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	4. Chapter 3

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

**Talon of Soaring Eagle:** Well, I never actually thought of write a book for VolcanoClan because VolcanoClan no longer exists. Their founder, Flame, no longer exists in StarClan. That's why Boulder visited Cactuskit instead. But now that I think about it, I might do it! And.. You'll see why Cactuskit lost her only source of love soon!

**MoonshadeOfStormClan**: Thanks! Here's more!

**SwiftStar1**: If you haven't checked out Dawn of the Great Lake Clans, do! That story connects to this once majorly! The type of slavery is just that she-cats are below toms in society.

**Echowind012**: You're right! They don't!

**Cinderstar377**: Maybe Crystalmoon should torture Hollowbranch in her story! Hahaha

_***IMPORTANT!* if you like this story, you HAVE to read Dawn of the Great Lake Clans BECAUSE of you don't, you wont be able to follow in this story! So go do it nowwww!**_

**On with the story! Enjoy Chapter Three! :)**

_Chapter Three_

The sun blazed down into the center of the RockClan camp as Cactuskit patiently waited for her apprentice ceremony to begin. A single moon had passed since Boulder visited her and for some reason, she wished he would visit her again. Ever since Rabbittail died, she was completely alone. Splashkit had spent more time with Thistlekit and Alderkit. Cactuskit stared into the fluffy clouds in the sky. Please allow me to do good for my Clan, I want to prove myself to them! I have to! She pleaded to the sky. Without sending another silent prayer, a dark brown tom with a vivid white dash on his chest took his spot upon the Speakingstones. "All cats old enough to scale the cliffs, join me here to hear my words." he yowled.

Cactuskit started up at her leader with glittering green eyes. Soon, she was joined by Splashkit who sat a few mouse-lengths away from her. Cactuskit's fur bristled with uneasiness as her heart quickened. Who would Cliffstar choose as her mentor? Cactuskit directed her attention to the dark brown tom again as he called, "Today, two kits will begin their training as apprentices. Splashkit and Cactuskit have each reached their sixth moon. Splashkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Splashpaw. Hollowbranch, you are ready for your first apprentice. Train Splashpaw well."

Cactuskit's blood ran cold. Why did he choose Hollowbranch to train Splashpaw? I must protect her! She vowed silently as Cliffstar rose his muzzle to continue, "Cactuskit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cactuspaw. Fireclaw found you when you were a kit, and I believe he would be a perfect mentor to you, for he also does not have pure RockClan blood."

Pure RockClan blood? She thought briefly as she approached the fire-furred tom. His yellow eyes were narrowed as she neared him. She licked his shoulder as settled down beside her new mentor. "A RockClan cat shouldn't be based off blood. She should be based off loyalty and fierce courage for her Clan." he murmured to her as he avoided her gaze.

Cactuspaw stared at the tom with wide green eyes. "So a cat should be judged for her heart and action." she whispered back.

Fireclaw snapped his gaze down to her. His yellow eyes pierced with something Cactuspaw couldn't read. "That's exactly true," he meowed then looked back up. "We have to begin training immediately."

Cactuspaw nodded and rose her tail with happiness. "I want you to clear out the elders den. We'll go collect moss later." he grumbled as he began to pad toward Hareleap.

Cactuspaw's tail drooped somewhat, but at least she was doing apprentice duties and not laying around in the nursery. Cactuspaw rose her gaze into the sky and thought, are you happy. Rabbittail? I finally made it!

She shook out her bristly fur and began to pad toward the elders den with her unusually long tail high. When she entered the den, she examined the tree trunk that supposedly fell into the Clans camp seasons ago. It made a small, protective hole to where the elders den was. Moss clung to the trunk and the RockClan medicine-cat, was collecting some with her apprentice. "Good evening, Sandfur! You too, Petalbloom!" Cactuspaw meowed cheerfully.

Sandfur, the eldery sand-colored she-cat, snarled in return while Petalbloom, a calico she-cat, nodded back with a friendly gaze. Cactuspaw padded into the elders den and saw the friendly gazes of the elders. Lilyfur sat close to Pebbletooth, a frail, blind tom. "Hello, Cactuspaw," the light grey she-cat purred.

"He-" She began.

"I'll clean after them, Cactuspaw. You can go rest." a voice sounded behind her.

She whipped around to see the icy blue eyes of Hawkpaw. Cactuspaw narrowed her eyes, "Why would you want to help me?"

Hawkpaw lowered her gaze to the cold ground. "Look, I'm sorry I've been so rude to you. It's not your fault your parents were rogues." she meowed.

Cactuspaw's spirits rose. Maybe Hawkpaw was trying to help her as a friend? "Well okay, if you insist." she meowed with happiness.

She padded past Hawkpaw who dipped her head as she passed. She padded out into the clearing. Her belly grumbled with protest as she saw the sight of the freshkill pile. Maybe things are starting to look up, now! She thought, but that happiness was cut short when a cat snarled, "Cactuspaw! Why is Hawkpaw doing the duties I set for you?"

She whipped around to see the blazing yellow eyes of her new mentor, Fireclaw. "Well, she told me she would do it and that I could go rest." she stammered as her gaze flicked from side to side nervously.

Her gaze landed on Hawkpaw, whose eyes were glittering with hatred, but satisfaction. Hawkpaw padded up with her tail dragging and her pelt shaking. "That's- that's not true, Fireclaw. She threatened she'd hurt me if I didn't do what she said." she meowed with a shaky, terrified voice.

Cactuspaw gaped at her clanmate. Why would she say that? Fireclaw returned his burning gaze back to her. "Is that so?" he paused as he irritably, flicked his tail. "Well then you will remain in camp until you learn your manners. You will clean out the nursery and elders den for a moon. You will kit-sit all the kits while the queens go do what they please. Is that clear?"

Cactuspaw lowered her gaze and murmured, "Yes, Fireclaw."

She watched as her mentor padded away toward Cliffstar's den which was under a large toppled boulder. Hawkpaw snickered and threw her muzzle in her face, "Maybe you shouldn't trust everyone, fox-heart."

**A/N: GRRRR! HAWKPAW! So tell me what you think in a review! And GO CHECK OUT DAWN OF THE GREAT LAKE CLANS! And REVIEW! :)**

**- Nightwish**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So many reviews! This makes me smile! Thanks everyone! Please enjoy chapter 4!**

_Chapter Four_

The sun blazed into the small, grassy clearing. Dew sparkled from the blades of grass and the moisture clung to Cactuspaw's black and ginger meshed fur. She knew exactly where she was, for she had been in this exact same clearing before. Winds shook the tall trees and leaves delicately fell from their branches and landed gracefully on the ground. Her emerald eyes sparkled against the bright suns rays. A few fox-lengths away, she saw the dark grey tabby pelt of Boulder.

"Boulder! I thought you'd never visit me again!" she called as she bounded up to the legendary tom-cat.

Boulder turned to reveal dull, green eyes. "Hello, Cactuspaw." he rasped.

Cactuspaw stared at the tom. Something was different about him, his pelt was transparent, but still visible. She could see the faint outlines of trees through the tom's body. His eyes were very dull and the stars in his pelt were vanishing. "Boulder? What's happened?" she asked with a shaky voice.

He looked deep into her eyes with such intensity, it made her fur quiver. "The times of the four founders are vanishing. The times of the Clans are turning to ash. If something is not done, Twig, Mist, and I will all vanish in an old memory. We'll be forgotten." he croaked with a slow flick of his tail.

Cactuspaw's fur began to shake. "What? That can't happen! You'll be remembered as the ones who named the Clans. Every time a Clan's name is mentioned, it's a reminder of you three!" she gasped.

"Four! There was four of us!" he snapped.

Cactuspaw suddenly felt small as she stood next to the bristling tom. He was really intimidating up close. "You're right. The four of you." she whispered quietly.

Boulder turned the other way to face a small, running stream. "You must protect the Clan's original ways, Cactuspaw. Without Flame, she-cats would still be at the bottom. Time is turning back and you're the only descendant of Flame that's left. You're the only one that can save the Clan's original ways." he whimpered into the stream.

"Descendant of Flame? Thats not possible, I'm not a Clan cat." she meowed plainly at the older tom.

Boulder snapped his gaze back to hers. "Oh, but you are. Secrets are kept in the darkest of caves, young one. The same fire of your father burns in you." he rasped.

Cactuspaw cocked her head to the side. "I'm a Clan cat?" she asked.

The tom nodded his head slowly. "You are not the cat you think you are. Turn your muzzle when one denies who you are. You are who you are, and the opinion of any other cat shouldn't matter." he growled and he brushed his pelt against hers.

Cactuspaw looked down at the grass that curled around her paws. She looked back up to see that she was no alone. Her heart beat against her chest as the image of a beautiful bright ginger she-cat appeared in her mind. The she-cats amber eyes burned with a fire that couldn't be extinguished. "You cannot deny who you are. You are a Clan cat, the one that will save the memories of Flame, Mist, Twig, and Boulder." a voice whispered in her ear.

She whipped around to see a bright white she-cat with glowing white fur. Her eyes were aqua blue and friendly. A black dash splashed on her chest in the close resemblance of a star. "Wh-who are you?" Cactuspaw asked cautiously.

"Hush, little one, all will be revealed in due time. Now, rest young one." she whispered as she gently rested her muzzle on Cactuspaw's forehead.

Almost immediately, she was sent into sleep. Her mind sub-consciously whirled with questions. The image of the pure white she-cat burned into her mind. Who was this cat? Why did she visit her? Too many questions!

**A/N: This is getting super good! Everyone should review and get me to 30 or higher reviews before I post the next chapter! All these questions might be answered and Cactuspaw's journey is just beginning. Who wants to find out more? Only one way to find out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: this is great! I'm thinking about starting a new series like this one known as Before the Storm. If I get 40 reviews, ill put up the prologue and alliances! It's going to be uh-maze-ing! So review!**

_Chapter Five_

Storm clouds rolled in the sky with the colors of dark grey and black. Cactuspaw's fur quivered as thunder boomed in the sky. Shorty after, lightning stuck the ground a few fox-lengths away. She leaped back at the sight and heard the yowled of her clanmates around her. Her punishment for not taking care of the elders was over and she had begun hunting and training at last. Fireclaw seemed to forget about what happened and treated her like an apprentice. She caught the black pelt of her sister, Splashpaw. She had loads of prey with her and she watched as her sister deposited it in the pile. "Splashpaw, come here!" She yowled to the black she-cat.

To Cactuspaw's surprise, the she's eyes were dull and full of exhaustion. When she finally reached her, she slouched down on the ground and grumbled, "What?"

"How's training? We've barely spoken since we became apprentices," she asked with a usual flick of her extremely long tail.

Her blue eyes burned with intensity when she responded. "It's terrible!" She suddenly snapped. "All Hollowbranch makes me do it hunt! He says that it's all that she-cats are good at! I hate him!"

Cactuspaw's blood ran cold. "Hunting? For she-cats only?" She whispered half to herself.

"Yeah," she spat. "We've done no battle training at all!"

Cactuspaw's green eyes flickered around the clearing. She didn't see the black ad brown tom anywhere in the clearing. Suddenly, the storm broke. Cactuspaw and her sister ran for the apprentices den. "So where is Hollowbranch?" She asked the black she-cat finally.

Splashpaw shrugged. "I don't know, he told me to come back to camp. He said he was going to join Cliffstar and Eagletalon on a patrol."

Cactuspaw's fur quivered. She didn't like Eagletalon or Hollowbranch. Her emerald gaze turned toward the medicine-den. She saw the dark brown pelt of Brackenfoot sitting in his nest. The older tom was hunched forward and wheezing terribly. She narrowed her eyes to see his ribs sticking out from under his brown fur.

Cactuspaw's fur suddenly bristled when a cat crashed into the clearing with blood oozing from a wound on its side. Cactuspaw's gaze fixed on the cat and she noticed it was Eagletalon. "What happened?" Fireclaw demanded.

"Am-ambush...TreeClan.." Was all the dark brown tom got out before he blacked out and crashed onto the floor.

Cactuspaw watched as the sand colored medicine-cat dashed out from the den to Eagletalon's side. "Jayflight, Sandwhisker, Cactuspaw, and Rushfall, come with me!" Fireclaw yowled as he charged out of camp.

Cactuspaw leaped to her paws and flicked he tail toward Splashpaw, who nodded her head. Cactuspaw bounded after her mentor and the patrol and shortly caught up with them. Small pebbles rattled and flew away as she skidded to a halt. She saw the black and brown stripped pelt of Hollowbranch flash beside her. Cactuspaw's eyes glittered with suspicion as she trailed away from the patrol to follow the mysterious tom. Once she caught up with him, she saw the frail body of Cliffstar in front of him, barely breathing. "It is time for she-cats to realize their true place! As hunters and kit-makers!" He snarled in Cliffstar's bloody face.

The brown tom lifted his muzzle and growled, "They'll never follow you, Hollowbranch."

Before Hollowbranch could reply, a new voice came in. "Oh, but they will."

Cliffstar snapped his green gaze to a dark golden tom. "Brackenfang? Help me.." He rasped.

A horrific laugh sounded behind a boulder and soon, a dark grey tom with amber eyes revealed himself. "Aww, the little leader is asking for help, Brackenfang!" the tom snarled.

"Shut up, Addertooth! Well, Cliffstar, it looks like a TreeClan cat is here. They'll believe me when I beat him, trying to save you!" Hollowbranch laughed.

Cactuspaw's fur rose on end. These were cats from other Clans! "Want to know our plan, Cliffstar? Brackenfang will take over TreeClan, I will take over RockClan, and Addertooth will take over OceanClan. Once we all are leaders, the she-cats will be below the toms! And toms will rule the forest!" Hollowbranch growled with a huge, evil smirk on his muzzle.

Cactuspaw watched from the bushes as Hollowbranch flicked his tail toward Addertooth, "Go! I smell RockClan heading this way!"

After Addertooth disappeared through the trees, Fireclaw leaped over a bunch of Hazel bushes with Rushfall, Jayflight, and Sandwhisker on his heels. Cactuspaw leaped from her hiding spot and starred in horror as Hollowbranch leaped at Brackenfang and scarred his shoulder. Obviously to Cactuspaw, he barely hurt the dark golden tom, but Brackenfang ran back into the trees with his tail between his legs. Cactuspaw leaps to Cliffstar's side to see his flank rise one last time. "Cactuspaw, protect RockClan." He rasped as his last breath escaped his body.

Panting, Hollowbranch turned to face Fireclaw. "I tried to save him.." He croaked.

Cactuspaw's fur bristled, the tom was lying! "Cliffstar's dead." She meowed as she forced to stay calm.

If Hollowbranch wanted to lead RockClan, he would be sure to kill her if she spoke out against him. She watched as Fireclaw and Rushfall picked up Cliffstar's bloody body and began to carry him back. Whatever Hollowbranch wanted, RockClan would be in great danger. The future of RockClan now lies in her paws.

**A/N: Remember! 40 reviews for the new book AND the next chapter of this book! So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: READY FOR CHAPTER 6?! You all better be! Sorry for such a long update, but have no fear, chapter 6 if finally here! I must get 50 reviews before I post the next chapter! Please enjoy and REVIEW! **

_Chapter Six_

Rain dappled the dusty ground of the RockClan camp. Wails and soft murmurs echoed off the cliff walls as Hollowbranch stood beside Cliffstar, pretending to be loyal. Cacuspaw's eyes closed to tiny slits and her teeth bared in a tiny snarl. "Don't say anything just yet, young one." A she-cats voice ruffled in her ear-fur.

Cactuspaw looked around her wildly for the source of the strange voice, but didn't seem to see anyone there. Her fur quivered with sudden anxiety but was cut short when she saw the handsome aqua gaze of Darkpaw. The dark brown tabby tom caught her gaze and padded to her with his tail held high and with his gaze glittering with admiration. "So you were there when Hollowbranch tried to save Cliffstar?" He asked her excitedly as he settled down beside her.

"Err.. If that's what you want to call it." She meowed awkwardly.

She hated hearing the tom talk so highly of Hollowbranch when he had no idea what the terrible tom was actually like. "What do you-" he began, but was cut short by the coughing fit of Brackenfoot.

"Cats of RockClan, I am far to old to become your leader. Therefore, I say these words before the body of Cliffstar so he can hear and approve of my choice. Fire-" he began.

"Wait a moment, I think Hollowbranch deserves to be leader." A voice called from behind Cactuspaw.

She flicked her green gaze to a jet black tabby tom known as Blacknight, Hollowbranch's litter mate. "Yeah, I would have to agree. Without him, I might be dead." Eagletalon tagged in.

Brackenfoot dipped his head then called, "Hollowbranch will be the new leader of RockClan!"

Thunder cracked in the sky and echoed through the clearing. "Hollowstar! Hollowstar!" The Clan boomed.

"Clanmates, I am no leader yet. But tonight, Sandfur and I will go to the AncientTree and I will receive my nine lives!" He meowed then looked into the sky.

Rain poured harder from the thick, black clouds. "Fireclaw will be the deputy of RockClan!" He yowled into the clouds.

Her heart lurched when her mentor dipped his head respectfully to the new leader of RockClan. "Something's not right." An old, frail voice sounded.

"Of course! Did you not hear that thunder?" A growl sounded.

"Pebbletooth, you hear everything. That thunder was a sign from StarClan. Brackenfoot is the rightful leader, not Hollowbranch." The raspy voice sounded again.

Cactuspaw whipped around to see Lillyfur with her pale grey fur fluffed up with anger. The friendly elder rarely got upset and it made Cactuspaw's claws extend with anxiety. "What's wrong? You should be happy! Your mentor is Clan deputy!" Darkpaw's voice echoed in his ears.

"I'm worried about other things, actually." Cactuspaw meowed with a flick of her long tail toward the Speakingstone.

"Darkpaw! Come here, please! You have got to show my that new battle move Rushfall taught you." A voice called from beside the apprentice den.

Cactuspaw flicked her gaze to the den to see the light brown pelt of Hawkpaw standing in the entrance. "Sorry, I got to go." Darkpaw meowed as he ran his muzzle against hers.

* * *

After finally getting to sleep, Cactuspaw snapped her eyes open to see Boulder staring down at her with burning green eyes. "Why did you call him out? Now the end of the Clans is certain!" He growled through gritting teeth.

Cactuspaw's fur fluffed up defensively as she snapped, "He would have killed me if I did that! You saw what he did to...to Cliffstar."

Boulder lowered his gaze to the grass that curled around his paws. Cactuspaw examined the large tabby toms body. Her fur bristled when she realized that the tabby tom's fur was almost coming invisible. "I'm vanishing, Cactuspaw. Cats are forgetting the ways of the first Clan cats." He began then returned his burning green gaze to Cactuspaw, "Come, I'll show you the threat Hollowbra-star is."

_Star? What is he talking about? Surely StarClan wouldn't allow Hollowbranch be a leader after killing Cliffstar._ She thought as she began to follow the large grey tom. She starred into the talk shimmering trees as they turned to dark, slimy figures. The stars in the sky vanished and the area began to smell of crowfood. "Boulder? Where are we?" She whispered cautiously.

"The Place of No Stars. The place where cats who were rejected by StarClan go," he meowed with a rough growl.

Cactuspaw watched as he peeled back the slimy branches to reveal Hollowbranch standing in front of cats Cactuspaw had never seen before. "Who are they?" She whispered to Boulder.

The grey tom looked at the group with anger and worry. "The black tom with the stipe down his back is Badgerstripe. He once was leader of OceanClan, but was exiled and died from sickness. The cat next to him is Scarredface. She was brutally attacked by a bear mother and lived with the price of the scars in her face. She was killed in a battle she started. All of these cats have given Hollowstar his lives. StarClan is not the only power that can give cats their lives. The Darkforest cats recently obtained this power. StarClan has no control over it." He whispered back.

Cactuspaw nodded and was about to speak until she listened to Hollowstar growl fiercely. "This task will be easy. Toms will rule the forest and they will all answer to me! My comrades, the Warrior Code will be no more under my rule! Just watch!" He yowled loudly.

"Hollowstar! Hollowstar!" The strange cats snarled and caterwauled in unison.

"Kill the Clans!" A voice snarled.

"Put she-cats in their place!"

"Death to Boulder, Flame, Mist, and Twig!"

Cactuspaw's blood ran cold. These cats wanted the end of the Warrior Code. Her heart beat hard against her chest as Hollowstar vanished to go back to the RockClan camp. _Whatever I have to do, I will save my Clan! Even if it means death! _She thought as her own vision blurred as she returned back to the Clan.

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Also, I have the new story up! Go check it out! It's called Before the Storm! It'll be GREAT! I also changed my pen name! But, you can all clan continue to call me Nightwish, if you want to! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightspirit**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I changed my name to The Spirit That Comes at Night, as most of you know now, but you can either call me Spirit or Nightspirit! Or if you're stuck on my previous name, feel free to call me Nightwish. Thank you EVERYONE for the reviews! 50 with just 7 chapters! Lets try to get me to 100 with this story! Please enjoy chapter 7! Thanks!**

_Chapter Seven_

The bright sun blazed into the camp, where Hollowstar stood with his tail high and Fireclaw by his side. Cactuspaw felt the burning eyes of Hawkpelt on her spiky black, ginger, and white pelt. Cactuspaw rolled her grassy-green eyes at the brown warrior and remembered the day her, Darkwater, and Silverdrop became warriors about two moons ago. The newly made warrior gloated in front of Cactuspaw and Splashfur. "Hey, Cactuspaw, will you show us a battle move Fireclaw showed you?" An excited squeal called.

Cactuspaw directed her attention toward the voice and noticed Alderpaw and Briarpaw coming toward her with Thistlepaw on their paws. "Not right now, I'm about to start my final assessment," she meowed with a flick of her long tail.

Briarpaw shrugged and glared with crisp amber eyes. "It won't matter, you're not useful for anything besides hunting," he meowed occasionally.

Gasps sounded from Alderpaw and Thistlepaw as Cactuspaw's fur bristled with irritation. "Where did you hear that from?" She snarled at the larger brown tom.

He shrugged again and meowed, "Hollowstar told me in a training session. He's right, you know. He's right about everything."

Cactuspaw opened her jaws to snap back a stinging reply, but was cut off by Fireclaw's rough growl, "Come, Cactuspaw, it's time for your final assessment. You need to catch up with Splashfur."

Cactuspaw stood with her tail high. She knew Splashfur was older, but it was unfair for Hollowstar to make her a warrior before Cactuspaw. She shrugged off the thought and padded after her mentor.

* * *

"Cactuspaw, I want you to catch a mouse and a lizard. This will complete your final assessment." Fireclaw meowed then flicked his tail toward the rocky path, "Find your prey there, it should be easy."

Cactuspaw nodded then left her mentor and headed toward the rocky path. "After today, history will change in the Clans. Prepare yourself for what comes next, young Cactuspaw," a she-cats voice ruffled her ear fur.

Her fur bristled and she whipped around to see Fireclaw looking at her with approving yellow eyes, and beside him, was a misty figure with glowing amber eyes. Her fur quivered at the sight, but ignored it and padded forward to finish her assessment. Cactuspaw opened her mouth and allowed the strong scents of prey enter her mouth. She lowered herself to the ground and crept herself toward a dense bush. Small snaps of twig and the scraping of teeth against nuts filled Cactuspaw's ears. "Got you," she whispered to herself.

With a leap of great effort, she leaped into the bush to pin down a large wood mouse with a single paw. Before it could let out a single shriek, she gave it a death bite to the neck. The scent of Fireclaw filled her nostrils. "Excellent catch, Cactuspaw. Now, you must catch a lizard, which can be difficult. I'll take this back to camp, be careful," he murmured as he picked up the mouse.

Cactuspaw nodded as watched the tom pad back to the camp. She leaped to her paws again and whipped her tongue across her lips to get rid of the mouse blood. Cactuspaw headed toward a large tree, known as the LizardTree. She angled her ears around the area and heard the scraping of claws against tree bark. Cactuspaw fixed her eyes on the tree. Knowing that lizards camouflage against the tree bark, she crept up real close to the tree and waited patiently. She lowered herself to the ground and remained motionless as she slid her claws out. A large, brown lizard moved slightly, and that triggered Cactuspaw's reaction. She leaped up on her hind legs. With one paw, she grabbed the lizard by the tail and pulled it down. As soon as the lizard hit the ground, Cactuspaw grabbed the lizard in her jaws, almost instantly, the lizard stopped squirming and remained motionless. She raised her tail and began to pad back to camp, where a new name was waiting for her.

* * *

"Cactuspaw, do you promise to protect this Clan's well being and ensuring the Clan's numbers?" Hollowstar called from the great stone.

Gasps sounded from other she-cats in the Clan, some from toms. "I-I do?" She replied with question ringing in her voice.

Hollowstar's eyes flashed with irritation and anger. "Are you denying your duties to you Clan?" He snarled.

Cactuspaw's fur quivered, "Of course not, Hollowstar."

"Good," he snarled. "Then by the powers of me, I give you your warrior name. Cactuspaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Cactusthorn, in honor of your bristle-like pelt. We all welcome you as a she-cat warrior of RockClan."

She-cat warrior? What is that? She thought as she reluctantly licked her leaders shoulder. She leaped down the great stone and was greeted by her Clan calling her name. One particular cat caught her eye. A dark brown tom with white paws was padding toward her. "It's so great that you're a warrior! Now we can go on patrols together!" He meowed excitedly, but was soon joined by Hawkpelt.

"Yeah, I guess she can join us, Darkwater," she sneered to Cactusthorn.

"I have another announcement," Hollowstar called. Once the Clan directed their attention to him once again, he began, "Cats of RockClan, things are about to change! New duties will be settled, and if they are broken, there will be severe punishment."

Cactusthorn's fur stood on end and she felt her bones stiffen as the leader continued, "She-cat warriors, you will all retire in patrols and protecting the Clan. Tom's are built for that duty. She-cats will remain warriors, but will only hunt and be queens, nothing else!"

Gasps of shock shook the Clan. Cactusthorn's heart beat hard against her chest as she willed no she-cat to say a word. "That's not fair! That's not the way of the Clans!" A voice behind her yowled.

She turned to see Robinwing standing defiantly in front if her kits. A terrified Sunspirit stood beside her. Two kits tumbled at her paws with glowing eyes and flicking tails. Cactusthorn saw Hollowstar flick his tail. Eagletalon and Blacknight padded toward Robinwing with large smirks and extended claws. Without hesitation, both cats leaped on top of the squealing queen and dug their claws into her exposed throat. Cactusthorn leaped to her paws and bounded toward the two small kits that stared in horror as their mother died a slow, painful death. "What are the big warriors doing, Cactusthron?" A small white she-cat gasped.

"Nothing, Winterkit. Lets go with Sunspirit into the nursery," she murmured to the two small kits.

The other, a brown tom asked, "What about Robinwing?"

Cactusthorn shook her head slowly, "Robinwing won't be with you any longer, Nutkit."

The kits green eyes grew glossy and full of tears. Cactusthorn lead the two kits into the nursery as the two toms picked up the dead queen and laid her in the center of the camp. "This is what will happen if any she-cat speaks out of term! You will show the toms respect from now on." Hollowstar snarled from the great stone.

Cactusthorn felt a fire burn within her, a fire that stared wild and was uncontrollable. Her fur rose as she silently vowed: _My clanmates need me now, and I swear to StarClan, I will protect them! _

**A/N: *GASP* what will happen next?! **

**Question: Who is the cat that has visited Cactusthorn in the past two chapters? Guess!**

**Lets get me to 55 reviews! :)**

**Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Updated Alliances are at the bottom! Please enjoy the next chapter! SO MUCH will be revealed! **

_Chapter Eight_

Rain poured from swollen black clouds that hung over the RockClan camp. Cactusthorn's green eyes reflected from the she-cat warrior's den. Her fur was ruffled up from the cold weather as she stared into another den with large, sympathetic green eyes. Across the camp, two lonely kits sat with their tails placed gently over their paws. Soon, their father, Gorseclaw, padded up to them. One kit, with fur as white as snow, leaped to her paws with excitement, but soon, she was shooed away with a bristly tail of Gorseclaw. He looked down at his son with pride gleaming in his eyes as the white she-cat padded away with her tail dragging in the mud. Cactusthorn's already spiked-fur bristled on end. She leaped to her paws and thundered across the camp with her tail high. "How dare you disown her! What did she ever do to deserve to be forgotten by all she has left?" Cactusthorn snapped at the large light brown tom.

Gorseclaw's green eyes sparked with anger. "How dare you speak to me like that?" He roared at her.

Cactusthorn began to cower as he loomed over her. "I will decide who I love and who I care about! Not you!" He growled as he raised his paw.

Anger and pure rage surged through her veins, as she gained all the strength and sprang up on her paw. She arched her back and hissed. "I will not be treated like a slave in my own Clan!" She yowled at the top of her lungs.

Gorseclaw's eyes grew wide with shock. She ignored the surprised tom and ran after the small white kit. "Good job, young one," the same voice from before rustled in her ear.

She straighten herself and looked around, but there was no one in sight. She spotted Winterkit hovering in a corner of a crack in a rock. "Come here, Winterkit," she whispered to the small kit.

"I don't want to! I want Robinwing! She always cared about me!" The little kit hissed at Cactusthorn.

Cactusthorns fur quivered as she dared to scoot closer to the angry kit. "You have Sunspirit now. And me, I'll care for you and maybe I'll get the honor to train you some-day," she meowed encouragingly.

The little kits blue eyes sparkled with happiness. "Really?" She purred.

Cactusthorn nodded then wrapped her unusually long tail around the small kit. "Just wait until you're an apprentice," she purred happily.

* * *

Cactusthorn looked into the sky to see the stars twinkle back at her. The moon glistened in the sky, which reflected off a small drinking pool in the camp. She bent her head down a lapped at the water. As she lifted her muzzle, a new scent flared in her nostrils. She looked around, but no one seemed to be near her. She shrugged off the scent, and began to make her way to the she-cat warriors den. As she settled down in her nest beside her sister, Splashfur. Sleep greeted her fairly quick.

She snapped her eyes open to see the familiar ground of StarClan, but they had changed drastically. The grass was no longer soft user her paws, it was brown and hard. The leaves decorated the crisp ground and the tree branches were bare. "Where am I?" She whispered into empty air.

"It used to be StarClan," a harsh, she-cat voice answered.

She whipped around to see a she-cat with long fire-like fur. Her amber eyes glittered with worry and defiance as she padded closer to Cactusthorn. "Who are you?" She asked the ginger she-cat.

"I am Flame, the founder of VolcanoClan," she replied with a snort as she settled down and wrapped her tail over her paws.

Cactusthron's fur bristled. "How dare you abandon your friends! Boulder, Mist, and Twig are vanishing!" She growled.

Flame's amber eyes flared with rage. "I did not abandon them! They abandoned me when... Nevermind. The fact is, it is up to you to save the Clans! My blood runs in yours, Cactusthorn," she hissed with a lash of her long tail.

Cactusthorns mouth gaped open. "How? I'm nothing more than an outsider to the Clan!" She responded.

Flame shook her head. "No.. You're father lives on, in RockClan. And your mother is a descendant from VolcanoClan. Her mother's mother was the last litter born into VolcanoClan before..." She trailed off as she closed her eyes.

The she-cat opened them to reveal determination and anger. "You will save the Clans, Cactusthorn! It is your destiny!" She yowled.

"My father lives in RockClan? Who?" She asked.

"A cat that taught with fire in his heart and blood on his claws. A cat who betrayed the one he loved," she responded as she looked away.

"Fireclaw?" Cactusthorn gasped, "who did he betray?"

"Find the one that lurks in the shadows on the border between good and evil, you will find your answer there, Cactusthorn," Flame responded as she flicked her tail.

Cactusthorns vision began to fade. She tried to yowl for the she-cat not to go. If she needed to be taught about she-cat slavery, Flame was the cat that could do it. She jolted awake in her nest with her fur on end. "A great danger lurks beneath your nose," Flame's familiar voice echoed in her ears.

**_Alliances_**

**RockClan**

**LEADER**: Hollowstar- large, black tom with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes (Briarpaw)

**DEPUTY**: Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with sharp claws

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Petalbloom- calico she-cat with emerald-green eyes

**WARRIORS**: Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Eagletalon- dark brown tom with white paws and tail-tip and yellow eyes (Thistlepaw)

Hareleap- light and dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sandwhisker- small sand colored tom with green eyes

Gorseclaw- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverdream- silver she-cat with blue eyes (Alderpaw)

Jayflight- grey tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Blacknight- jet black tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Rosedance- creamy she-cat with light brown forepaws and tail-tip

Hawkpelt- pretty grey she-cat with light brown tabby markings and black hind legs with light blue eyes tinted with grey

Silverdrop- a silver she cat with black dapples over body and green eyes

Darkwater- dark brown tabby tom with two white forepaws and blue eyes

Splashfur- black she-cat with blue green eyes and a fluffy tail

Cactusthorn- black and ginger patched she-cat with white muzzle and paws and green eyes

**APPRENTICES**: Briarpaw- large dark brown tabby tom

Alderpaw- pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Thistlepaw- friendly, light brown tom with green eyes

**QUEENS**: Sunspirit- golden she-cat with white forepaws and blue eyes (Expecting Blacknight's kits; Mothering Robinwing's and Gorseclaw's kits: Winterkit- pure white she-cat and Nutkit- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**ELDERS**: Brackenfoot- dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Sandfur- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes (former medicine-cat)

Lillyfur- is a light grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Pebbletooth- frail, light brown tabby tom with blind, blue eyes

**A/N: I need at least 60 reviews before I post the next chapter! So REVIEW! And you guys should definitely try to meet that mark! HINT: the next chapter is very important! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightspirit**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long update! School has been putting a lot of pressure on me so I had to slow down with writing! Updates will be delayed, but I'm going to try my hardest to update as much as possible. **

**Another thing! Everyone should go check out The Spirit of the Moon Warrior! It's a fan fiction by someone I know on here! She's a very talented writer and her story shows great potential. I also let her adopt Before the Storm, because I can no longer keep up with all the stories! **

**Thanks! And please enjoy the treat I have in store for you! **

_Chapter Nine_

Cactusthorn's eyes snapped open to see almost blinding sun light that crept through the den. Her heart began to pound against her chest as she remembered her dream with Flame, the founder of VolcanoClan. Her paws felt weak as she struggled to stand. She arched her back in an attempt stretch, but her back began to ache with exhaustion. The she-cat peered outside the she-cat's den with severe anxiety. As she began to pad out of the den, the rough voice of Fireclaw caught her attention. "Cactusthorn, go hunting with Splashfur, Darkwater, and Jayflight. The toms will watch you as you hunt," he commanded.

Cactusthorn's fur suddenly bristled, "We don't need babysitters!"

Fireclaw eyes sparked with sudden anger, "Oh yes you do! Especially with that attitude."

Cactusthorn opened her mouth to snap at her former mentor, but she saw the harsh eyes of Hollowstar. She swallowed her fear and dipped her head to Fireclaw. As she padded toward the exit of the den with Splashfur, Darkwater, and Jayflight, Hollowstar hastily made his way to meet the small patrol. "Wait," he began and suddenly, she felt her heart hit the sandy ground, "Have any of you seen Windwhisper? He's been missing patrols and guard duties in the morning. I've scented him leaving during the night."

Cactusthorn took a deep breathe to answer her leader, "I-."

Hollowstar cut her off with a tough paw across her cheek. As she took a hard hit on the ground, he snarled, "I was not speaking to you, she-cat!"

Shaking with fear, Cactusthorn stood hesitantly with her cheek burning with intensity. She looked directly at Darkwater, who was stiff with his fur on end. "No, Hollowstar, I haven't seen him. I'm sure Darkwater hasn't either," Jayflight answered.

The dark furred tom nodded and threw one harsh glance at Cactusthorn. "Since you want to speak when you're not spoken to, you will go with Hawkpelt and find Windwhisper," he growled with burning yellow eyes.

Cactusthorn dreaded the fact of working with Hawkpelt, but she reluctantly nodded. Just as Hollowstar left, Hawkpelt appeared with a smirk on her face, but fear in her eyes. "Let's go," Cactusthorn mewed bitterly.

...

"I can smell Windwhisper heading toward the TreeClan border. Let's go," Hawkpelt murmered as she padded in the direction.

_The path between good and evil. What does that mean?_ Cactusthorn thought to herself as she followed the brown she-cat. "Look, I know we're all living under tough rules now that Hollowstar is leader, and I fear him, but I could never speak out against him. He is being unfair and cruel to the she-cats," she hissed to Cactusthorn.

She angled her ears toward the dark pelted she-cat. "Yeah, that tom has bees in his brain. Especially since he killed-," she abruptly stopped herself.

Hawkpelt snapped her gaze to Cactusthorn. "What?" She asked with wide blue eyes.

Cactusthorn lowerd her gaze to the grassy ground. "I watched Hollowstar kill Cliffstar," she murmured.

Hawkpelt's eyes widened, "You..you saw him?"

Cactusthorn nodded then meowed, "Yes, I couldn't do anything though. I was only an apprentice."

"Don't you see what we have now?! We can stop Hollowstar!" Hawkpelt yowled with happiness.

Cactusthorn's fur bristled and her claws extended, "No! No one must know! I think Hollowstar knew I was there. I have to be careful."

Hawkpelt opened her jaws to reply, but quickly shut them as bushes rustled closer to the TreeClan border. Cactusthorn's eyes widened and her fur stood on end. Had Hollowstar or his guards heard her?

Soon, the familiar sandy pelt of Windwhisper appeared out of the bushes. "Windwhisper? What are you doing so closer to the border?" Hawkpelt demanded the large tom.

"Uh, I was just, uhm, hunting." Windwhisper stammered with a twitching tail.

Cactusthorn stared at the nervous tom. "She-cats are only supposed to hunt, Windwhisper, you know that," she meowed with suspicion.

Windwhisper's fur suddenly bristled, but laid flat once again. "I don't like Hollowstar's rules. I miss hunting, so I went out on my own."

Cactusthorn was about to speak again, but Hawkpelt cut her off, "Come on, he's been looking for you."

Windwhisper nodded then padded after Hawkpelt. Cactusthorn remained in her spot as a new scent filtered into her nostrils. "You guys go ahead, I smell something strange," she meowed to Hawkpelt.

The dark furred she-cat nodded as they disappeared through the bushes back toward the camp. Cactusthorn directed her attention toward the smell. She padded closer toward the two leg border. The scent smelled familiar, but unfamiliar too. She peered through dense holly bushes and saw bright green eyes of a beautiful black she-cat.

"Who are you? One of the Clan vermin?" the she-cat hissed furiously.

Cactusthorn knew that she knew this cat, but never seen her before. "I belong to RockClan. Who are you?" she asked.

The she-cats eyes were wide and wild. "I'm a house cat. You said your Fromm RockClan? Do you know a cat named Fireclaw?" she asked as she padded around Cactusthron.

Cactusthorn nodded hesitantly as the strange she-cat said her fathers name. "That filthy tom was my mate! Then I caught him in the grip of another she-cat! He abandoned me when I was having his kits! Fireclaw left me to die as a tom names Hollowflight attacked me.. He betrayed me and left me with a single kit that was almost a spitting image of him," she growled then her eyes grew soft as she finished the last sentence. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but I am known as Cactusthron," she responded.

The she-cats eyes grew wide. "Cactusthorn?" she began with a deep breath, " I am Shade, your mother. There is much you need to know."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will Shade tell Cactusthorn? Only one way to find out! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Lets get me to 65 Reviews! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Jeeze.. School is so stressful! I'm so sorry I haven't been quick to update, but I sure hope I have all my readers still! I am going to try to start uploading a new chapter every weekend! **

**On another note, I've had suggestions of making a book based off the end of VolcanoClan, what do you guys think? If so, who would be the star? What would it be called? Post your ideas in the reviews and I'll start making a plan for the next book! **

**Now for what all of you've even waiting for! Chapter ten is finally here! ******italics is a flashback*******

_Chapter Ten_

Cactusthorn stared at her mother. Dark clouds began to wisp across the sun to block its brutal light that flourished the earths surface. Nervousness pricked at her pelt as her mother looked down at the ground with sadness. "I first met your father when I strayed away from my twoleg nest when I was a young, stupid she-cat. He was in a patrol with two other toms and a she-cat. If I can remember correctly, they were called Hollowpaw, Raggedclaw, and a rather young warrior called Rabbittail. Fireclaw was in charge of the patrol."

_"Look what we have here! A young kittypet straying from her border. Hollowpaw, what do we do to outsiders?" A tom with a scarred face growled._

_"Shred them! And it's a she-cat! She can't fight!" The black tom apprentice screamed._

_"She's not doing any harm!" The light brown she-cat known as Rabbittail hissed then directed her attention back to Shade. "Run along back to your twolegs. This is no place for a kittypet," she warned._

_Shade quickly turned and ran. The rocks on her pads made her paws soar almost immediately. Soon, she burst through a dense patch of holly bushes. The sound of paw steps trashed behind her. Soon, she hid in a small gully covered in leaves and shadows from tall trees that touched the clouds high in the sky. Her heart beat hard against her chest as she peered through the leaves to see the tall fire-furred tom that paced in the small clearing. "I know you're here! I'm not going to harm you! I promise. My name is Fireclaw, what's yours?" He meowed cautiously. _

_Shade cocked her ears toward the tom. She crept out of the leaves and stood face to face with him. "I'm Shade," she meowed plainly. "I was just looking around, I wasn't trying to tresspass."_

_Fireclaw's eyes sparkled with something Shade couldn't tell. She tried to avoid her gaze as she looked down to the grassy floor. "What you did was very brave. Walk with me?" He gestured Shade with his long bushy tail._

_Shade hesitated then nodded and followed the larger tom toward twoleg place. _

"From that day, until just four moons later, we were inseparable. But that soon changed when I was expecting his kits." She spat furiously, taking Cactusthron by surprised.

Her mothers eyes softened as she looked at Cactusthorn. She took a deep, painful breath as she continued, "The day I was going to meet your father to tell him I was expecting kits in a half-moon, he was in the paws of another she-cat. A she-cat that looked rather closely related to the she-cat that told me to run. Their tails were intwined and I could hear their purrs from wolf lengths away. I almost clawed the she-cats throat out, but your father stopped me, knocking me away. I slammed against one of the rocks in your territory and instantly started kitting. I was kitting way too early, Cactusthorn. You were the only survivor. My little Cactusthorn is now a full grown she-cat, protecting her Clan that she was raised in. Your father abandoned me and our kits. He left me to die alone as I kitted. Wolves howls rang in my ears as they smelled the blood. Two of your litter mates had already died, leaving you the only survivor. I quickly snatched you up, and took refuge in a small barn nearby. The tom inside took care of me and you, until I decided you would live with your Clan, the place where you belong. The day I gave Fireclaw our last remaining kit, was the day I lost everything. Now I'm a loner, with no one."

Cactusthron watched as her mother hunched over and shook violently. She wrapped her long tail over her mothers shoulders as an idea popped up in her head, "Come to RockClan with me. We need all the she-cats we can get. The cat you knew as Hollowpaw is now our leader, and her had turned RockClan into a shameful Clan. Fireclaw is deputy, and just as evil. Hollowstar has made all she-cats prisoners of its own Clan. We're used for only hunting as kitting."

Her mothers eyes blazed as they made contact with hers. "I will join you, Cactusthorn. I know what my destiny is, and I know where I rightfully belong," her mother growled.

Together, they made the small journey back to the RockClan camp. By then, rain poured from the thick black clouds making the usually dusty dirt, muddy. Cactusthrons fur was caked in mud as they entered the camp. She spotted Blacknight by the leaders den and marched up to him. Knowing that she was not permitted to speak unless spoken to, she waiting for the tom to notice her. "Well? Are you going to speak?" He growled.

"Not without permission, or isn't that the rule?" She growled back with her usual spiky fur standing on end.

They toms yellow eyes turned to slits as he meowed, "Speak."

"I have an outsider that wishes to join the she-cat warriors." Cactusthron meowed to the black tom standing guard.

Obviously overhearing, Hollowstar crashed through the entrance of the leader den. "We don't need more she-cat warriors, we need more toms! Toms is power! Not pathetic she-cats," he growled.

Cactusthron watched her mother cower behind her. "With more she-cats, there will be more kits and more food for our warriors," Cactusthron pointed out.

Her mother looked at her as if she grew another head. Hollowstar pealed his lips back to reveal stained yellow teeth, "Well, at least you're not completely dumb. Maybe I'll make you MY mate, my blood needs to be passed to the next leader. And with a she-cat as cunning as you, I wouldn't make the mistake to pass the chance."

He swiped his tail across her shoulder. She jerked away from the tom and snarled at him, "I would never be your mate, even if my life depended on it!"

Hollowstar's yellow eyes widened in embarrassment. Quickly recovering, he drew back his paw for a mighty hit across the muzzle. Cactusthron took a step back. She noticed that her mother was no longer behind her, looked back, she saw only her terrified clanmates staring in horror. As if in slow motion, she turned her head to see Shade standing defiantly in front of her only daughter. With a gasp of shock, her mother was struck across the throat with mighty paws. Blood sprayed the floor as her mother began to crash to the floor.

"Shade!" Cactusthron screeched in unison with another voice. Cactusthorn turned to see a large fire-furred tom standing in front of his three kits with large, terrified eyes. Fireclaw, her good-for-nothing father.

"Hollowstar! I will not stand by you any longer! This has gone on long enough!" Fireclaw yowled.

Hollowstar grinned such an evil grin that it sent horrific shivers down Cactusthrons spine and made the air around her clanmates cold and thick. "Then you will pay the ultimate price," he snarled.

**A/N: *GULPS* It's all about to hit the fan. WHO'S READY FOR THE MAIN EVENTS TO START?! I am. **

**So don't forget to review your opinions about this chapter as well as your ideas for the next book (if there will be one) about VolcanoClan!**

**I have just created a new series of stories called The Southern Clans: The Heart of A Badger! They're stories like these, but oh so different! Check it out!**

**Lets get me to 75-80 Reviews before next weekend! So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! I've gotten plenty of reviews! Thanks everyone! Thanks eaglenation and meow for your suggestions! I'll most definitely take them into consideration!**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**I know my updates have been long and some of you assumed I'd never update! But, that won't happen! Just know that I am going to college in the fall this year! So updates may take a while, but I'll be updating as much as possible during the summer! But for now, expect updates every weekend. And sometimes during the week if I get bombarded with reviews! **

**Enjoy Chapter Eleven!**

_Chapter Eleven_

Thunder cracked in the sky just after lightning flashed. Fireclaw stared defiantly toward Hollowstar as Cactusthron stared at her father in shock. She looked to the ground to see the barely alive body of her mother Shade. Her breaths came fast, but short. "Shade, please stay with me! The she-cats need you!" Cactusthorn whimpered.

Her mothers green eyes flashed toward her. "You can do this on your own, my daughter. It is your destiny!" She managed to say as her last breath escaped her body.

Anger flared in her body. She looked up to see Hollowstar getting closer to Fireclaw. Gorseclaw and Blacknight edged in as well. Fireclaw held his ground with his fur on end and his eyes wild. Cactusthorns heart began to race. She gathered her strength and lunged toward her leader. Just before Hollowstar could strike her father, she shoved him to the ground. "You will never hurt my family!" She roared with all her might.

Gorseclaw and Blacknight were in her almost immediately. They pinned her down hard as Hollowstar got up and made his way to her. "Either you will be my mate or I will kill you for stopping me. Make your choice," he snarled in her face.

Cactusthron starred around in horror. She caught the eyes of Darkwater, pain lingered in his blue gaze. Hawkpelt was at his side, wrapping her tail around his. Cactusthorn looked away and back at Hollowstar's yellow, menacing eyes. She looked down at the dirt and said, "Fine, but I don't love you."

"You're not meant to," he chuckled heavily.

Cactusthron was lifted by Blacknight. His eyes were full of fear, "I'm sorry, Cactusthorn, we can't disobey him."

She nodded numbly to the black tom as he padded away. Darkwater padded up to her and meowed, "Why did you agree? Our clanmates wouldn't have let him hurt you!"

"Oh yeah? Then why is Rabbittail dead? Or Cliffstar? Or Robinwing? Our clanmates are living in fear of this fox-heart. And I'm the one that's going to stop him," she growled at the brown tom.

Darkwater flicked his tail for her to follow him. Reluctantly, she followed him. They padded through the camp entrance. Sand and dust gripped their fur as they made it to their destination. Cacti stretched from the ground here and there. Birds chirped and the wind blew roughly. "How do you plan on taking Hollowstar out? He's unbeatable! Especially with Eagletalon and Gorseclaw hanging around him like mice," he asked her with his long tail flicking in the sand.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but we must get rid of them! There must be a way!"

Both sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, Cactusthorn spoke, "What if we had the Clan rise up and run them off? Three cats against the whole Clan? They don't stand a chance!"

Darkwaters eyes glittered with approval, "It could work, but what if some of our warriors turn against us as well?"

Cactusthron shook her head. "I don't think they will. The only problem is, they're terrified of him. But I have an idea, what if on the night of the gathering, I talk to the She-Cat Warriors and make them stand up for them selves? Apprentices will stay too since Hollowstar thinks the gathering is only for toms."

"That's a great idea! But what about the toms? They won't know what you're planning." Darkwater replied as his shoulders slumped.

"You'll be going to the gathering, mouse brain! Talk to the toms while Hollowstar is on the Great Moss Rock with the other leaders!" Cactusthron meowed as she nudged the much larger tom.

Darkwater's eyes sparkled with happiness as he fell to the sandy earth with her on tom of him.

Cactusthron could feel her fur quiver with excitement as she pinned him down. "Come on, we need to get back," she meowed as she stood to turn back to RockClan camp.

"Wait, Cactusthron, I wish you didn't agree to be Hollowstar's mate. I was hoping..well..-" he stammered as he looked to the ground.

Cactusthron shoved her muzzle against his as a purr rose in her throat, "I know, Darkwater, me too."

"Then lets me mates! Hollowstar doesn't have to know!" Darkwater meowed with eagerness as he leaped to his paws.

Cactusthron stared at the ground in thought, "I don't know, Darkwater, I don't want your life to be in danger as well. If he found out, he'd kill you for sure."

Darkwater stared at the ground as pain lingered in his gaze once more. "I guess your right. But, Cactusthron, you'll always be the one I want. If this plan doesn't work, I'll always stand by your side. Through thick and thin,

forever and always."

Cactusthrons heart began to ache as she watched the tom she truly love walk away from her. She starred into the sky to see a cloud shaped like a cat. It's eyes turned amber as it looked down at her. "This isn't the time for love, Cactusthron. Focus on your destiny!" The voice of Flame growled in her ear.

But regardless of Flames words, her heart still pounded against her chest as she clumsily stumbled home.

**A/N: Somewhat of a filler chapter EXCEPT for the beginning and their plan! What will happen? Will their plan follow through perfectly? Or will it all be a disaster? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 85-90 reviews! Lets break 100! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We're getting close to 100 reviews! Lets keep going! Anyway, enjoy chapter thirteen!**

******WARNING: BRUTAL SCEEN******

_Chapter Twelve_

The light of the full moon glistened in the midnight black sky. RockClan's ancestors twinkled back in the camp as Hollowstar called for his cats. "Toms, tonight, I will take Darkwater, Ruchfall, Blacknight, Gorseclaw, Eagletalon, Sandwhisker, Windwhisper, and Jayflight. Briarpaw and Thistlepaw, there is something I must do before we go."

Cactusthorn cocked her head as the two male apprentices padded up to stand in front of Hollowstar. "I believe you are ready to become apprentices! Briarpaw, Thistlepaw, do you each promise to protect this Clan and our she-cats even if you die trying?" He yowled.

Briarpaw's eyes glittered, "I do!"

Thistlepaw seemed a little more skeptical, "I do."

Hollowstar nodded briefly before continuing, but Cactusthorn cut him off. "Wait, what about Alderpaw? She's their sister," she yowled.

Hollowstar flashed her a warning glance, "Shut up! Alderpaw is a she-cat, she will continue to train until her hunting skills are perfect!"

Cactusthorn scowled at the leader, but kept her silence. Hollowstar continued, "Briarpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Briarclaw. RockClan honors your ability to fight and protect. Thistlepaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Thistlepelt. RockClan, also honors your strength and bravery. Tonight, we have two new warriors!"

"Thistlepelt, Briarclaw, Thistlepelt, Briarclaw!" The Clan cheered.

Cactusthorn joined in only for the two excited new warriors. Not because Hollowstar made them that way. Anger still boiled under Cactusthorn's pelt, but that soon melted away when Darkwater came to her side with a flicking tail. "Don't forget to talk to the she-cats. Your father wasn't called to join us," he whispered to her.

Cactusthorn nodded, "I know. I'll speak to him as well. Don't you forget to talk to the toms. But avoid Gorseclaw and Eagletalon. And possibly Briarclaw, he looked too happy to be made a warrior by Hollowstar."

"I agree," He stated just as Hollowstar called him.

"Be careful," he meowed as he ran his muzzle against her jaw.

Her fur instantly grew hot. Hollowstar made one last comment, directly to her, "Cactusthorn, from this day forward, you shall be leader of the Huntress's. You will organize hunting patrols. I want the fresh-kill pile fully stocked by the time I get back."

Cactusthorn was shocked by the tom's demand. Fully stocked fresh-kill pile in a matter of two hours? It was not possible! Even kits would have to hunt to accomplish his demand. The moment he left with his patrol, all the she-cats crowded around her.

"What are we going to do?" One voice called.

"What if we can't complete it?" Another wailed.

"Silence!" Cactusthorn growled.

All the she-cats quieted down then she continued, "Hollowstar is destroying this Clan! He is dragging this down in the sand we walk on! We can't take it anymore! We have to put this to a stop!"

"Yes!" The she-cats chanted in unison.

"I didn't want to say it this way, but on the day Cliffstar died, I was there. Hollowstar killed him! Addertooth of OceanClan and Brackenfang were there as well. Their plan is to kill their leaders and rule the Clans and get rid of our warrior system! We can't let them!" She snarled fiercely.

The she-cats gasped at the brutality of the situation. "We must destroy Hollowstar," a snarl sounded.

"He can't hurt my kits!" Sunspirit yowled. Winterkit and Nutkit stood defiantly. "He killed our mother!" Nutkit growled.

Sunspirits kits tumbled around her paws. They were its born several sunrises ago and were called Boulderkit, Mousekit, and Thornkit. "No one will hurt our kits! We'll get rid of Hollowstar once and for all! We must practice our battle skills and destroy him! He belongs in the Dark Forest!" Cactusthorn yowled.

"You've turned into a fine warrior, Cactusthorn. I'm proud to be your father," a voice sounded from within the crowd.

Cactusthron focused on her fire-furred father, Fireclaw. "Thank you," she stated plainly.

"What is our plan?" A warrior called Silverdrop called.

Cactusthorn directed her attention to the crowd, "We will sharpen our battle skills. Alderpaw needs to learn battle moves, Silverdream, let Fireclaw teach her all he knows."

Silverdream nodded as Fireclaw made his way over to the mentor and apprentice. "I have a tom that is on our side. He is speaking to the others to find out what they think. If it turns out that we have most of the toms, we'll be able to throw out Hollowstar and his followers," Cactusthorn called into the crowd.

"Why did you agree to be his mate, if you want to throw him out?" Someone asked.

Cactusthron felt we fur bristle, "He would have killed me and Fireclaw. I am not his mate."

Cats nodded as she continued, "For now, we will begin hunting. I want Silverdrop to take Hawkpelt, Rosedance, and Splashfur toward the TreeClan border. Split up if you have to. Hareleap, take.."

"We'll hunt, Cactusthorn. We need to redeem this Clan." Sandfur, the former medicine-cat, came out of the elders den with Brackenfoot -and Lillyfur.

Cactusthorn nodded gratefully, soon, Petalbloom, the Clans medicine-cat raised her tail. "I'll go with Fireclaw, Alderpaw, and Silverdream to collect herbs. I'll put them in a private stash in my den," she stated as she joined the two warriors and apprentice.

"Great. Hareleap, take the elders with you. Everyone, catch as much as you can," Cactusthron meowed as she leaped forward to join Sunspirit.

"We are going to train these kits to protect themselves," Cactusthorn meowed to Sunspirit.

Soon, she was joined by Splashfur. "Cactusthorn, I wanted to let you know that I am expecting kits," she whispered to Cactusthron.

Astonished, Cactusthorn meowed, "Who's the father?"

Splashfur dropped her blue gaze to the floor, "I'd rather not say."

Cactusthorn stared at her sister for a moment longer, then nodded. "Then you better stay here with me," she meowed.

Splashfur shook her head, "No way! I want to hunt to help the Clan."

Cactusthorn saw the determination in her sisters eyes. "Very well, but don't you dare push yourself. Rabbittail would come after me from StarClan," she joked to her sister as she padded away.

Splashfur flicked her tail in agreement as she padded through the entrance. Only then, Cactusthorn could see her swollen belly. She had extreme difficulty squeezing through the entrance. Cactusthorn had been so busy, that she never saw Splashfur with her mate, nor did she notice that her sister was expecting. She suddenly felt guilty. She turned her burning green gaze back to Sunspirit. "Well, lets get started, shall we?" She meowed to the nervous queen.

* * *

The moon glistened in the sky and Cactusthorn expected the toms back any moment. She turned her gaze at the fully stocked fresh-kill pile and then flicked her gaze toward the exhausted she-cats. She noticed that Silverdrop's patrol still hasn't returned. Worry pricked Cactusthorn's pelt as she returned her gaze toward the gorse barrier that protected RockClans camp.

Soon, the gorse rustled as Hollowstar's arrogant self barged in with the toms behind him. "My, my, my, it appears my sweet Cactusthorn was an excellent choice," he began as he neared her. "See? I'm wise after all."

He flicked his tail under her chin. As soon as his pelt made contact with hers, her fur bristled. Darkwater came in the camp with satisfied eyes. He nodded briefly toward her before going to the fresh kill pile. "Have you ever been out on a full moon, Cactsthorn?" The growl of Hollowstar interrupted her thoughts.

"No," she meowed bitterly.

"Then follow me," he meowed as he took lead toward the gorse barrier.

After she padded through the entrance, she saw him standing in front of her with a soft gleam in his eyes. Cactusthorn suddenly felt uneasy. "I made a good decision, choosing you," he meowed as he neared her.

Cactusthron's eyes locked with his as he wrapped his tail around hers and coaxed her forward. Reluctantly, she followed. She knew that she had to do what he said.

They ended up in the heart of RockClan territory, in a meadow that Flame and Boulder both said use to belong to VolcanoClan. He suddenly jump on her, pinning her down with his massive paws. "There's no escape now! Once our kits are born, I will train the strongest to lead after me!" Hollowstar yowled evilly.

Cactusthorn was stunned. This tom was strong, she could barely move. Then, a screech sounded. One that sounded all too familiar. She shoved her hind paws into the toms belly, sending him flying through the air. Once she stood, she ran back to camp with him hard on her paws. "Get back here!" He snarled.

She burst through the gorse barrier to see Splashfur sprawled out in the center of the camp with two kits at her belly. Cactusthorn bounded toward her with her fur quivering nervously. "Splashfur? What happened?" She asked the black queen.

"I had my kits, Cactusthorn," she meowed happily.

Relief struck Cactusthorn suddenly. "What are their names?" She asked.

"Dustkit and Rabbitkit," Splashfur meowed.

Cactusthorn's world slowed as she starred down at Dustkit and Rabbitkit. Dustkit's fur was jet black, like his mothers. But brown whisked through his black fur. Rabbitkit was an exact copy of Rabbittail. "They're wonderful, Splashfur," she meowed.

Petalbloom padded up with Sunspirit at her heals, "Come, it's time you came to the nursery. We'll get your kits."

Cactusthron watched as the two she-cats picked up the two mewling kits. Happiness was soon turned to terror as a twig snapped from upon a ledge just above Splashfur and Cactusthorn. Hollowstar stood at the top with an evil grin as a large boulder plummeted down on top on Splashfur's hindquarters.

Cactusthorn's legs buckled as the boulder made contact. The black queen squealed in horrific pain as she was crushed from the hips down by the boulder. Cactusthron watched in horror as blood seeped from under the rock.

**A/N: Omg... I'm shocked with myself right now! What will happen to poor Splashfur? What about her kits? Any guesses as to who's the father of her kits? Only one way to find out! REVIEW! REVEW! REVIEW! **

**If you like this story, check out The Southern Clans: The Heart of the Badger! **

**Let's get.. 93-95 Reviews before I post the next chapter! We're coming to the end, friends! Lets get me to 100 reviews! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Guys! Wanna make a proposition? If I get 100 reviews on this update, I will put up the prologue of my ****_FINAL GREAT LAKE CLANS BOOK_**** about VolcanoClan, it's already written and the moment I reach 100 reviews, I will post it! **

**Enjoy chapter thirteen!**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Several days had passed since Hollowstar launched a rock down the Speaking Cliff and crushed Splashfur's hind quarters. Cactusthorn paced anxiously around the clearing, occasionally glaring toward the leaders den. Hatred filled her heart, almost blinding her, that was until Darkwater approached with worry sparkling in his eyes. "What now?" The dark brown tom asked.

Cactusthorn stared at him blankly. "We have to get rid of him. What did the toms say to you?" She asked.

Darkwater's expression changed to satisfaction, "Thistlepelt, Windwhisper, Sandwhisker, Jayflight, and Blacknight agree that Hollowstar must be over-thrown."

Cactusthorn nodded approvingly. "Good, Rushfall, Silverdrop, Silverdream, Hareleap, Rosedance, Fireclaw, and Hawkpelt are ready. I'm going to ask for Alderpaw to become a 'she-cat warrior' today. Right now, actually," she whispered to Darkwater.

"Okay, when will we fight?" He asked as she began to pad away.

She turned her head back at him, "When the time is right, I'll give the signal."

Darkwater nodded understandingly as she finally began to make her way to Hollowstar's den. The lichen that cover the entrance quivered as Hollowstar nosed his way out to stare at Cactusthorn in the eyes. Cactusthorn's fur bristled and she spit furiously, "Are you trying to scare me out of my fur?"

Hollowstar's eyes glittered wildly. "You think Alderpaw is ready to become a She-Cat Warror?" He chuckled.

Cactusthorn nodded hesitantly. "Very well, I trust your judgement," he growled as he leaped onto the Speaking Cliff.

Cactusthron starred forward as the Clan gathered in fear. "Cats of RockClan, Cactusthron, my Huntress leader says Alderpaw is ready to take her duties seriously. Alderpaw, do you promise to hunt and make sure this Clan remains strong?" He yowled.

Alderpaw's green eyes glowed with hostility, "I do."

"Then by the powers of me, I give you your She-Cat Warrior name. Alderpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Alderwillow. RockClan values your stealthiness as ability to reproduce," he snarled.

Cactusthron flinched as Hollowstar passed her. "How's Splashfur?" He sneered in her face.

Cactusthorn leaped forward and pinned Hollowstar down with incredible strength. "She might die because of you! Or worse, be paralyzed!" She snarled in his smug face.

The tom's yellow eyes flickered with satisfaction. "Who cares? Now I have more kits to take over after me. Specifically young Dustkit, he'll make a great leader," he laughed.

Cactusthorn stared at him wildly, what was he talking about? She leaped off Hollowstar and bounded toward the nursery to be stopped by Petalbloom, "I'm sorry, Cactusthorn, you can't go in there."

"I must," she growled at Petalbloom.

The medicine-cat lowered her gaze. "Very well, she's been asking for you anyway," she meowed.

Cactusthron pushed back the ivy the clung to the rocks the made the entrance for the den. She opened her eyes to see Spashfur laying sprawled out in a nest the size for three cats. She padded up to her injured sister. Poultices clung to her fur. Her legs were mauled. Flesh clung on as bones were exposed. Cactusthron lowered her gaze. "Splashfur, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you leave," she whimpered.

Splashfur's eyes snapped open. A horrific wail rose in her throat. "Petalbloom, something's wrong," Cactusthron called as she leaped to her paws.

Petalbloom rushed in, her eyes glazed over when she saw Splashfur lying in her nest. "Nothing's wrong, Cactusthorn. She does this every few minutes. Some are worse than this. It's the exposure of her bones. Infection is clinging onto her body like a parasite. I can't stop it," Petalbloom mumbled.

Cactusthorn's attention was directed to the entrance of the den. A single orange and black butterfly fluttered in. Her eyes fixed to the large insect. It landed lightly on Splashfur's matted head, then took flight once more to land casually on Cactusthorn's nose. A strange feeling flared in her nostrils. Soon, she sneezed and the butterfly flew out of a crack in the den. "It's a sign from StarClan, they've recognized you for the pain you've endured. Splashfur will not make it, Cactusthron, but her kits will live on," Petalbloom whispered into Cactusthorn's ear.

A tiny wail rose in her throat, but she kept silent as a though popped in her mind, "Petalbloom, who is the father?"

"She told me not to tell anyone, but since you're her closest relative: Hollowstar," she spat his name.

"How did this happen?" She growled at the medicine-cat.

"He knew you two weren't actually related. He wanted more kits in the Clan, just in case you didn't follow through. And he succeeded. If you have his kits, he'll kill you too," Petalbloom hissed as she eyes Cactusthorn carefully.

She quickly stood to her paws as Splashfur coughed hard. Another wail rose from her sisters throat. "I can't do this anymore," she whispered to herself then stared at Splashfur. "I love you and I will miss you, Splashfur. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. May StarClan light your path."

She turned toward the entrance as her eyes darkened with pure rage and hatred. Now, she was blinded by fury. She tore through the ivy covered entrance, ripping the ivy from its roots, it drug helplessly as Cactusthron padded on. She made her way into the center of the clearing. Petalbloom stood at the entrance of her den with her fur bristled and her eyes blazing. "HOLLOWSTAR!" Cactusthorn yowled at the top of her lungs.

Cats scurried from their dens with fur bristling with anger, some with fear. Darkwater stood on the right side of her and Hawkpelt stood on the left. Her clanmates glared forward as Hollowstar exited. Gorseclaw, Eagletalon, and Briarclaw stood next to him with fur bristled and claws extended. Hollowstar's eyes were menacing and full of anger.

Cactusthron puffed out her chest as she let her fur stand on end completely and her claws extend to their full length. She bared her teeth in a horrific snarl as her usual soft green eyes grew wild with fury. "Your reign is over," she spat like she swallowed poison.

Hollowstar chuckled. "Oh, but it's only just begun, sweet Cactusthron," he spat her name back.

What was about to happen next made her heart beat hard against her chest, but not in fear, but in pure courage and determination. Fur flashed as Cactusthorn leaped in the air with her claws slashing through fur and flesh.

**A/N: Remember to review so I can put the prologue for the next book up! It's gonna be wonderful! Remember 100 reviews or more! There's only one or two more chapters left in this book! So enjoy while it lasts! The next chapter is going to be brutal. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow! We got to 100 reviews, easy! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And another thanks to all of those who have stuck with me at the beginning of Gentlestar's Reign all the way to now! **

******ATTENTION: The prologue and first chapter of The Last Burning Ember (book about VolcanoClan) is up!******

**I would really appreciate it if all of you who have followed me this far, to go read and review The Last Burning Ember! Thanks! **

**Enjoy chapter fourteen!**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Claws and fangs flashed as cats smacked into one another. Hard muscles slammed against rock and bones shattered. Four massive and powerful toms fought like a pack of savage wolves. Black storm clouds quickly blocked the sun and began to pour rain from within. Cactusthron quickly found herself in a gruesome scuffle with Gorseclaw, the tom who allowed his mate to die. "You'll rot in the Dark Forest!" She snarled as she lashed her claws out and made contact with his jaw.

A shriek sounded from his mouth as his jaw snapped. Cactusthorn watched in horror as the tom's eyes widened in pain. His jaw hung onto his head, clearly broken.

"Cactusthorn, wait!" Petalbloom yowled.

Cactusthorn barely heard the she-cat as fury blinded her once more. Gorseclaw's jaw hung open, but he still fought on, clearly in severe pain. She snapped her paws under his, causing him to fall forward, slamming his face into a jutting boulder. Blood seeped from his face as Cactusthorn watched as his fell to the dusty earth. "That was for Robinwing," she hissed into the toms bloody ears.

She quickly leaped to her paws once more and charged toward Hawkpelt, who fought Briarclaw, and struggled. Cactusthron bounded to her friends side, shoving the large brown tom off her. Cactusthron lowered herself to the earth with her tail flicking. Hawkpelt leaped to her paws and hissed irritably at Briarclaw. "You're lucky if I don't kill you!" Hawkpelt snarled.

The tom's eyes flickered with hostility as he lunged for her again. Cactusthron leaped in front of Hawkpelt and slid under the tom with great effort. While under him, she thrusted her paws hard on the ground, causing him to go flying through the air. She watched as he landed hard on the ground. As he landed awkwardly on his hind legs, one snapped. The tom crumbled to the ground with pain flaring in his eyes. Hawkpelt was about to barge past her when she held her tail up. "Leave him, the way he is," Cactusthron growled.

A sudden wail sounded from behind her, she turned quickly to see Hareleap leaning over a lifeless body. Cactusthron leaned over to see bright ginger fur. Realizing quickly who it was, she bounded over with her legs feeling weak. She was right, it was her father, Fireclaw. "Fireclaw?" She whimpered.

His eyes flickered to her. "Cactusthron, you have made me very proud. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter," he rasped as blood seeped from an exposed wound on his throat.

"I love you, Fireclaw," Cactusthorn's purr got caught in her throat.

She watched painfully as her fire-furred father's last breath exited his body. His usual blazing amber eyes were now dull and lifeless. Pain ebbed at Cactusthorn's heart as she saw the blood stop pumping from his neck wound. Anger suddenly flared in her chest. She glared at Hareleap, "Who did this to him?"

"Hollowstar," she whimpered as she cowered closer to his body.

Cactusthorn suddenly looked around for the heartless black tom. Her eyes flicked up on top of the Speaking Cliff, where Hollowstar battled horrifically with a dark brown tom. Darkwater.

Fear pulled at Cactusthrorns heart when she saw Darkwater's hind paws slipped off the high cliff. She gasped when he clung on by his front claws. His hind claws scraped helplessly against the jutting rock. "Darkwater!" She yowled as she began to run his way, but not fast enough.

The tom's front claws slipped and he plummeted toward the ground. His yowl made Cactusthron stop dead in her tracks. She watched horrifically as his body flung from the top. His spine smacked against a jutting rock as he flung down the cliff harder.

She leaped forward as hard as she could to reach her secret mate in time, but she was a little to late. Just in front of her muzzle, the tom landed with a thud. The echo of his muscle smacking against the ground made every hair that grew on her flesh stand. His deep, blue eyes were wide open, full of terror. His jaws were parted in a yowl. "Darkwater..." She gasped.

She knew he was no longer with her. Sorrow filled her heart, but that soon ended when Hollowstar glared over the edge of the cliff with satisfaction. He grinned such an evil grin that Cactusthorn soon bristled with irritation. "How dare you, flea bag!" She snarled a horrific snarl.

Soon, she flung herself up the rock wall. She dug her claws into the side as deep as she could. All the cats stopped and glared up at Cactusthron in shock. She ignored their gasps, specifically Petalbloom's yowl of protest. Nothing was going to stop her now.

Once she reached the top, she leaped at Hollowstar, panting. "Your worn yourself out, kit," he growled.

Suddenly, Flame appeared beside Hollowstar, with her amber eyes blazing. "The time of she-cat enslavement ends here," she whispered.

Cactusthron bunched her muscles as she prepared for the perfect leap, "I'll kill you a thousand times if I have to!"

Her claws tore through his fur. Pain surged through her paw when he realized she tore a claw, but she still fought on with claws and teeth of a LionClan warrior. She flicked her good paw across Hollowstar's face, causing his eyes to go dull, lifeless. Cactusthorn waited for the tom to come back, which he did.

Cactusthorn had it with Hollowstar, this time, he would not come back. She turned and kicked into the toms chest with her powerful hind paws. Evey muscle in her burned, especially when Hollowstar grabbed onto her hind legs with his claws. Soon, she and him clung onto the cliff. The weight of Hollowstar made it hard for her to pull herself up. "If I die, you die with me!" He snarled.

Soon, she slapped her tail into the toms face, causing him to unlatch his grip on her hind legs and plummet toward the bottom by her already dead mate. She heard the toms body slap against the ground and shortly after camp a loud crunch.

She quickly leaped down the cliff and padded toward the evil black tom. His yellow eyes were wide open. His jaws were parted in a snarl and his yellow stained teeth were dripping from his own blood. Ivory peaked from within his black pelt. Cactusthorn looked closer and saw that his neck had snapped in half completely. The bones in his neck snapped through his flesh and glistened with blood.

Cactusthron took a step back and turned toward her Clan. "Hollowstar is dead!" She yowled.

Eagletalon and Briarclaw's eyes flared with fear. They soon turned tail and limped their way out of camp. Cactusthron stared forward at Hawkpelt, who's eyes glowed at Thistlepelt. Soon, a butterfly landed on her nose. The same black and orange butterfly that landed on Splashfur and herself. "I believe Hawkpelt is meant to be leader of this Clan," Cactusthron yowled.

All the cats of RockClan yowled their agreement. Petalbloom padded up to her with her eyes blazing with anger. "You must be mouse brained," she growled.

Cactushron stared at her in shock, "What are you talking about?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun!:):):):):) I believe the next chapter is going to be the final chapter you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it! Lets get me to 103-105 reviews before impost the next chapter! **

**And remember to go check out The Last Burning Ember!**

**What is Petalbloom talking about, exactly? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) thanks!**

**-Nightspirt**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow! 113 reviews! Should I write a epilogue for this book? Let me know! Thanks, everyone! Here's the final chapter of The Thorns of a Cactus!**

_Chapter Fifteen_

She starred at the angry medicine-cat with confusion and curiosity flared in her chest. "What are you talking about, Petalbloom? Is Hawkpelt not the right choice?" Cactusthron gasped.

Petalbloom's tail twitched with irritation, "No, mouse-brain! I tried to tell you before you infused in battle, but you're expecting kits! You shouldn't have been fighting so brutally! I must check you as soon as possible! Come to my den immediately!"

Cactusthorn gaped at the she-cat and turned to look at her own flank. Nothing looked extraordinarily different, except for a very small difference in her belly. She gasped again then stared at Hawkpelt, whose eyes were blazing with happiness. She padded up to her with her tail high, "Isn't this great?! I'll be leader, and you'll be a mother! Who's the father?"

Cactusthorn shuffled her paws uncomfortably. "I don't know, either Darkwater or Hollowstar," she muttered under her breath.

Hawkpelt cocked her head, "I certainly hope it's not Hollowstar. The last thing RockClan needs is another small copy of that rotten crow-food."

Cactusthron nodded in agreement that stared toward the medicine-den. She took a deep breath, and began to make her way. Once she pulled the strands of ivy back, she saw Petalbloom examining Silverdrop's hind leg. A large, gaping wound was exposed. Strands of muscle were visible through the she-cats blood-matted fur. "I came, like you asked," Cactusthron mumbled.

Petalbloom flicked her friendly. emerald eyes at Cactusthron, "Wonderful, perhaps you'd like to visit Splashfur one last time while I take care of Silverdrop."

Cactusthron hesitated as she looked toward the small, crippled she-cat. Her black fur was unkept and her front paws twitched rapidly. "Oh, Splashfur, I feel as if I'm in trouble.. What if these kits belong to Hollowstar? What will happen then?" She asked her black furred sister.

The she-cats pretty aqua eyes opened up. Instantly, pain flared in the deep blue depths. "Cactusthorn, my back, it hurts..." She managed to rasp.

"Splashfur! You're awake!" Cactusthorn meowed happily.

Her head twitched as she managed a small grin, "Not for long, I'm afraid StarClan is calling me. I can see Rabbittail, Cactusthron. I'm afraid, this is where my road ends."

Cactusthorn's green eyes snapped open wildly, "No! You can't leave me! I've lost so much, Splashfur. I'm alone! I can't be alone."

"You're never alone, Cactusthron. Darkwater, Fireclaw, Rabbittail, Shade, and I will look after you," Splashfur whispered as her last breath exited her body.

Her body shuttered heavily then remained still for all eternity. Cactusthorn lowered his gaze. "We're always with you," voices of her loved ones murmured in her ears.

* * *

"Cactusthron, you have got to push! You've had three kits, there's only one more!" Petalbloom screamed.

Cactusthron's body screamed with tiredness. Her muscles and belly hurt tremendously. And that was on top of the pain of kitting. Suddenly another pulse rippled down her spine, she yowled to StarClan and back. Soon, another kit laid by her other three. Two with dark town fur, one with bright ginger fur, and the last that was an exact copy of her. A loud purr rumbled in her throat. "What are you going to name them?" A small dusty-brown tom asked.

Cactusthron looked at the tom and replied, "I'll name the black and ginger she-cat Poppykit and the ginger tom Flamekit," _in honor of Flame_, she thought to herself, "I'll call the dark brown tom Darkkit and.." She trailed off as she saw the dark brown she-cat.

The small kits eyes snapped open immediately to reveal big blue eyes. _The father is Darkwater, thank StarClan_, she thought. "How about Quailkit for the she-cat," the dusty-brown tom asked.

Cactusthron looked down at the brown she-cat, "Good ideas, Dustkit, Quailkit is a perfect name."

"The perfect name for a perfect kit," he purred happily as he scooted into his own nest beside Cactusthron. His sister Rabbitkit was asleep, soundly.

"Flamekit, Poppykit, Darkkit, and Quailkit, welcome to RockClan," she purred happily as she nuzzled each kit individually.

"Now I'm no longer alone," she purred to herself.

"You were never alone, Cactusthorn. They are such wonderful names, dear," a voice soothed her.

She turned toward the entrance to see the faint outline of a cat with blazing dark blue eyes. She knew it was Darkwater, she watched as the tom padded away with his tail flicking happily. She looked through a crack in the nursery and stared into the midnight sky. "Thank you for your blessing, StarClan, keep these kits safe," she meowed quietly toward the sky.

"Always," voices rolled through her head as one.

**A/N: That's it! Let me know if I should write a epilogue! I'd like to, but I don't know if I should! So let me know in a review! Review as many times as you'd like! Thank you, everyone! **

**Now, everyone, if you will, follow me to The Last Burning Ember, where VolcanoClan battles horrors unlike any other! **

**Thanks! :) **

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
